


Anger

by tnnyoh



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh





	Anger

"Bloody hell 47, if you want to go out there and get yourself killed. Be my guest" She crossed her arms and her face was set in anger  
"You're angry" He said  
"You bet your ass I am." She shook her head "How can you be so bloody stupid? Everything I have risked, time and time again... my job, my life. All of it for you"  
"And may I remind you that I never asked you to do any of that? Diana I am a grown man, I make my own choices, my own decisions." He pulled the curtains shut "You have no right to tell me what I'm choosing is wrong, or that I'm making some sort of mistake"  
Diana scoffed "Oh, I have no right?" She swallowed hard and put her hand to her temple  
"No" He said simply "You are not my keeper"  
"But I am your handler, and part of my job as your handler is to make sure you don't do something idiotic. Like you're about to do right now"  
47 stared at her, she was sitting there and staring at her shoes, breathing heavy from her anger and the tension in the room was at an all time high.  He broke the momentary silence by gently pushing a lamp off the table, the light went out as the bulb shattered and the metal clanged against the wooden floor.  Diana's eyes went from where the lamp used to be, to where it landed on the floor and then to 47.  She said nothing, he took a breath and then pushed the table over.  
"Forty-seven, are you throwing a tantrum?" She said, the ghost of a smile on her face  
"You're not the only one who can be angry, Diana"  
"Are you?" She asked, her eyes locking on his "Angry with me?"  
He took this moment to sit on the bed next to her, staring right into her eyes  
"No, I'm simply frustrated. You don't seem to see that I don't want you... to get hurt"   
"So you'd rather risk yourself?"  
"Yes"  
"But what.."  
"No matter what you are asking, the answer is always going to be yes. Diana, you are my only friend, my confidant, and my only salvation in this life" He gently cupped her cheek in his hand, she shivered as his fingers came into contact with her skin   
"F...forty-seven" She whispered "What... are you thinking?"  
"It was kind of fun to throw that stuff on the floor" He said   
"That's not what I meant"  
"I was also thinking that you look nice tonight" He pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the cheek  
"That's better" She said with a smile


End file.
